Ichigo: The New Shazam idea
by Jss2141
Summary: This is a little something that's I've had on my mind ever since the first Shazam trailer but don't possess the knowledge and skill to bring it to it's best. Please read and comment at your own pleasure. I do not own Bleach or Shazam.


(This is not a story, this is a a oneshot idea trailer for a crossover I've on my mind for a while. There will be no full story from me.)

Timeline: Lost Substitute Soul Reaper Arc.

Ichigo stands before the river, gazing at his combat pass in remembrance of his lost powers.

'Hanging on to the past isn't my kind of thing.' Ichigo thought before throwing his combat pass into the water, letting it be carried away in the river.

The scene switches to him walking home through a tunnel under a bridge, thinking whether or not throwing away his combat pass was a mistake. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the wind starting to pick up and the sides of the tunnel start to ice over.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." said an unknown voice, bringing Ichigo out of his thoughts to see what was happening around him.

Ichigo gasped as he saw the wind beginning to spiral around him, trapping him in a tornado of air and frost.

'What the hell?!' Ichigo thought in shock, wondering what kind of force was speaking to him.

"I chose you as champion." the voice said as the small tornado around him began to pick up speed, causing Ichigo the raise his arms to his face to protect it from the wind.

When he felt the wind die down, Ichigo looked around to see the tunnel had returned to normal but the light at the end of it was different. Walking cautiously, Ichigo reached the end of the tunnel but didn't find himself in his home of Karakura Town. Instead he found himself in a sort of cave with what looked like a council of chairs, several vacant except one with an old man with long gray hair covering his face, wearing a suit with a glowing lightning bolt on it, and holding a staff/scepter with a glowing top.

The scene now changes to Ichigo staring cautiously at the old man as they both walk in a circle, studying what the other might do.

"You have been chosen for your selfless heart and unwavering courage." the old man says as he stop and hold his staff out to Ichigo. "Grasp this scepter and say my name, so my powers will become your's."

"If I do chose to accept, what is your name?" Ichigo asked, still cautious of the mysterious old man.

"My name is Shazam." the old man said, causing Ichigo to look at him weirdly.

'Well...it's not the weirdest name I've heard.' Ichigo thought as he recalled all of the unique names he heard from his adventures when he was a soul reaper.

Still, since this man trusted Ichigo and was giving him a power he could use to protect his friends and family, he decided to trust him. Ichigo grasped the staff and took a breath, hoping this wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass.

"Shazam." Ichigo said, waiting to see what would happen.

It was then a lightning bolt came down and struck Ichigo, consuming him in a flash of light. When the light died down, Ichigo was know seen wearing a sleeveless black suit with a blue lightning bolt on his chest, platinum arms bands with black finger-less gloves attached, platinum boots, and a black cap with a hood to hide his face and hair.

"What the hell?" Ichigo mutter as he gazed upon his body and the power he could feel within it.

The scene changes going to the closest home of one of his friends as Ichigo knocks on the door, needing someone to talk to after his bizarre gain of new powers.

The door opened to reveal Kisuke, who was confused to who this person was until he got a closer look under the hood.

"Ichigo?!" he screamed in surprise.

"Yeah, it's me." Ichigo said as he quickly took off the hood, showing her his face.

"Even after all this time, you don't cease to surprise me." he said as he looked up and down at Ichigo's new look, feeling a strange power coming from it.

They are now sitting inside of Kisuke's shop as Ichigo explains how this happened.

"So this old man gave you his powers?" he asked, taking in Ichigo's explanation.

"Yeah, he said that I was chosen." Ichigo finished explaining, looking at his hands while flexing them to feel the power coursing through him.

"Hmm, okay, I can believe that." Kisuke muttered as he looked to the blue lightning bolt on Ichigo's chest. "But I have to know..." he said before moving his hand towards it.

"What are you-" Ichigo asked before stopping, gazing down to see small bolts of lightning connect with his fingers.

"Interesting." he let out before moving his hand back.

"Yeah." Ichigo muttered as he stared at the bolt, thinking that one of his new powers was control over electricity.

"So, what kind of powers do you think you have?" Kisuke asked, wondering what the former soul reapers new abilities are.

"Not sure." Ichigo said before cracking a small smile, thinking maybe this was a an answer to his former powerless feeling. "But I can't wait to find out."

"My thoughts exactly." Kisuke said as he pulled out a fan and opened it over his mouth, hiding a smirk.

The scene soon changes to Ichigo in the secret training ground under Kisuke's shop. Ichigo is currently dodging swings of Kisuke's sword before throwing a punch, that missed and broke the ground where Kisuke stood.

"Well, looks like super strength is one of your powers now." Kisuke said as he was holding his sword over his shoulder, looking at the spot where he was. "Guess that goes with the superhero like costume."

"Yeah, I guess so." Ichigo commented as he flexed the muscles in his arm.

"I wonder if you can actually fly like a superhero?" Kisuke asked, causing Ichigo to wonder the same.

The scene is now showing Ichigo stand back from a cliff in the training ground, taking a deep breath before doing a running start and jumping off with his eyes closed. He felt the wind hit his face as he fell down but it soon stopped when he mentally compared it to the feeling of standing in the air from his soul reaper days. Opening his eyes, Ichigo could see that he was floating a few feet off the ground.

"Hehe. Looks like I can fly." Ichigo said as he slowly straightened himself.

**IF YOU WANT TO SAVE THE ONES YOU LOVE...**

The scene switches from Ichigo wondering how to change back after figuring out his powers to him walking to school while talking with Orihime.

"Have you heard about these random bolts of lightning appearing?" she asked Ichigo, having watched the news about it earlier.

"Oh! Yeah, pretty strange." Ichigo said as he kept face, not letting her know he is the reason for them.

**SAY...**

It now shows a mysterious man standing across from Ichigo, who was out for a walk in the night.

"Surrender the wizard's power, boy." he said as he slowly moved towards Ichigo.

"Wizard?" Ichigo let out before his eyes widened. 'He knows?!'

The man sudden speeds to in front of Ichigo and grabs him by the neck, choking him.

**THE MAGIC WORD.**

Ichigo was now standing before another stranger, one wearing a white shirt and suspenders while holding a sword, who knew who he was.

"Greeting, Ichigo." he said as he slowly walked towards Ichigo, his sword grazing the ground.

Ichigo flinched in fear of the man's weapon before steeling his nerves, clenching his fists as he wasn't go down as easy as the man thinks.

"Shazam!" Ichigo shouted as lightning blasted down at him, transforming him into his new form with the hood covering all but one eye of the tip half of his face and his cape flapping dramatically in the wind.

The scene quickly changes to Ichigo fighting Kisuke, who has slipped past Ichigo's guard and slice at his back but to his surprise, his sword bounced off.

"Huh, looks like your sword proof." Kisuke said as he was a little shocked by this, wanting to just leave a light gash but ended up with nothing.

"Yeah, and you know what that means." Ichigo said as he turned and smiled at Kisuke, wanted a bit of revenge for the surprise cut attempt.

Kisuke could guess what he had planned and quickly brought his sword up to block a punch from Ichigo, sending him with a skid into a boulder.

"Whoa! Looks like I put too much into that." Ichigo said as he scratched the back of his head, laughing in embarrassment a bit.


End file.
